


Secret Scales

by GayCheerios



Series: Oumasai AUs [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, God Shuichi is so dense, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Siren Shuichi Saihara, Sirens, Swimming, Ultimate Siren Shuichi Saihara, failed flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: This boy doesn’t talk much, he’s rather skittish, and shy, always tripping on air. He tends to stutter and keep quiet, and when he does talk, it’s almost like he doesn’t know what to say, or how to say it, He speaks with his hands quite often.This boy is Shuichi Saihara, and Kokichi Ouma is madly in love with him.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Oumasai AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647811
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169





	Secret Scales

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SUCH A SLUT FOR A CHARACTER LEARNING LANGUAGE AND THEIR CRUSH HELPING THEM JESUS FUCK-
> 
> ok but i love siren shushu and hes so fucking cute my heART also oumas heart heeheeeeeeeee

Kokichi Ouma was utterly  _ intrigued  _ with someone. This boy had sparked his interest for sure, and that was, to say the least of it. His talent is unknown to all, and he never says a thing about it. He appears rather dull. He always wears rather dark clothes, and that deep ocean blue hair of his compliments and completes the look. What stands out are those  _ piercing  _ golden eyes. 

He doesn’t talk much, he’s rather skittish, and shy, always tripping on air. He tends to stutter and keep quiet, and when he does talk, it’s almost like he doesn’t know what to say, or how to say it, He speaks with his hands quite often. It’s because the boy came from another country, he doesn’t understand things all that well. He has a hard time speaking the language. 

This boy is Shuichi Saihara, and Kokichi could not be more in love with him. 

For all the misunderstandings Shuichi has, he’s extremely bright, finding all these new ways to think of and approach problems. It’s incredible the way his eyes light up when he figures something out, and he learns rather quickly.

Kokichi can’t get enough. He is fully enamored in the mystery of Shuichi Saihara.

“Morning Shuichi!” He chirps happily, taking a seat in the desk next to the bluenette. 

“G..Goodmorning Oumie.” That was his nickname for Kokichi. Even though they had gotten close enough to use their names, Shuichi never dropped the nickname. It made Kokichi’s heart soar. 

“Sooooo whatcha readin’ over there?” He asks, peering at the book Shuichu is reading. The boy shields the book and puts it away. 

“Oumie wouldn’t l-like it,” Shuichi admits, shifting his focus to the clouds floating across the baby blue sky.

Kokichi can’t help but want to snatch the book off his desk, and one half of him desperately wants to, but the other decides against it. Kokichi looks at the clouds from the window too.

“Oumie, what are those called?” He asks innocently, pointing at the fluffy white puffs in the air. 

“They’re called clouds.” He says happily. “C-L-oud-S” He spells out, knowing Shuichi learns better when words are sounded out for him. 

“C-L-oud-S?” Shuichi says quietly, processing the way the words feel on his tongue.

“That’s right, you said it correctly.” Kokichi encourages sweetly, Shuichi’s soft smile piercing through his heart. Shuichi has made him soft after all this time he supposes.

Class starts and ends quickly, as it always does. It seems long and boring, but when Shuichi is happily reading his book, or daydreaming, class, and everything else is less bad…

Kokichi takes the time to reminisce on memories of him and Shuichi…He remembers when they first went out for ice cream, Shuichi told Kokichi that he had never had any, so they set up a meeting and got ice cream. He remembers the stars forming in the bluenette’s eyes at his first bite. He remembers spelling out specific words, the tricky ones like know, and knife. The way Shuichi said it out was always so adorable. It’s always a soft and careful pronunciation, no matter what the word. 

After every word he got right, he would flash the brightest and bubbliest smile. It always sent his heart aflutter. 

He was snapped back to reality by those golden eyes curiously staring at him, and reeling him back to the moment.

“Oumie?” 

At this, he jumped up from his seat. “Rawr!” He shouted at the boy, making him jump. “Gotcha Shuichi!” Kokichi laughed, as Shuichi’s frightened face turned to laughter.

“So Oumie, what would you like to do today?” The bluenette inquires as they walk to the dorm rooms, tilting his head ever so slightly, like an adorable little puppy.

Ah, it’s Friday! Every Friday, Shuichi, and Kokichi do something together. It’s their thing, and Kokichi insisted on showing him all the wonderful things about their school, and the city around it. He would take Shuichi to all sorts of places, each time the bluenette learning something new. He was very oblivious and frightened of the world around them. Kokichi always made sure to show him it wasn’t all that bad from his own home.

Shuichi doesn’t really mention where he’s from, he gets a bit nervous when confronted about it, only providing small and vague details before quickly trying to change the topic. With how frightened he was here, Kokichi thought that the boy would be more comfortable talking about his own home, but he figured wrong. He was determined to find out the secret Shuichi was hiding because he sure as hell was hiding  _ something. _

“We’re going to the pool today!” Kokichi cheered as they got to Shuichi’s dorm. 

“What?!” Shuichi almost yelled, quickly recognizing his volume and blushing. 

Kokichi was taken aback, Shuichi was never loud like that, this was the first time he’s ever heard him raise his voice over his normal quiet talk. This he had to see out. Was Shuichi afraid of water? Could he not swim? Was he embarrassed about something? Kokichi new he had to get him to the pool, with a reaction like that something must be up. “Oh, fiiiiiine we won’t go. But we’re still going somewhere today, it’s our day, after all, you can’t just blow off the Supreme Leader of Evil after all!” 

“I…” Shuichi pondered for a moment. “I w...wouldn’t dr...dream of it.” He smiled happily. Oh god Kokicih was so fucking  _ gay  _ for that smile oh my god. He felt like his heart was being pierced by that damned innocent and adorable smile. 

“Well done Shuichi.” He praised, giving a gentle pet to his head, to which the bluenette giggled. “Meet me at my dorm at our usual time ok? I’ll plan something different just for you.” He smiles, booping Shuichi’s nose with a coy grin. Shuichi smiled happily and nodded. 

“See you soon, then, I am excited for later on today,” Shuichi says unlocking his dorm room and giving a sweet smile to the boy in front of him. “Bye-bye Oumie.” He giggles, closing his dorm room, and slipping inside.

Kokichi’s face is painted with a faint pink. Shuichi is just  _ too  _ cute for words. He keeps sending hints that he wants to be more than friends but he just isn’t getting it! He’s oblivious in more ways than one. True he is incredibly brilliant, he’s book smart, and can understand social cues fairly well, but he just  _ doesn’t  _ grasp Kokichi’s flirting! And damn is he smooth! But it’s no match for the bluenette’s denseness. 

Kokichi decides they’re still going to the pool. He  _ is  _ the most well-known liar in Hope’s Peak, by everyone. Upper-classmen, under-classmen, people in the same year as him. Everyone knows that Kokichi Ouma is one of the world’s best liars. Shuichi trusts him, even though he gets frustrated with all his lies. If anything Kokichi lies  _ more  _ when he’s around Shuichi. He makes the  _ cutest  _ face EVER. He puffs out his cheeks in a pout and looks frustrated. Well tries anyway. That pouting look is more endearing than threatening. 

As Kokichi walks to his own dorm, he thinks of a clever plan to get Shuichi to the pool. It’s usually empty, rarely anyone ever there. He figures that the students of HPA just are scared of the water. He chuckles as he imagines splashing water on students as they melt from the water. Once Kokichi is inside his dorm, he grabs his expedition backpack. Which-is really just a light purple backpack that Kokichi takes with him on all his outings, there’s usually anything and everything you can imagine in there. He stuffs two pairs of swimming shorts in his bag, along with a few pieces of coffee-flavored chocolate. He’s practically trained Shuichi with them. Whenever they do their little Friday trips, and Shuichi learns something new, Kokichi will give him a chocolate and Shuichi always happily accepts it. 

It’s three by now, almost time for them to meet up! In the meantime, Kokichi mindlessly scrolls social media, reads a few fanfictions, and he’s ready to go. Three-thirty hits, and there’s a curt knock at his door. 

Shuichi’s bright golden eyes meet his own violet ones. Shuichi smiles with his eyes, Kokichi notes, as he steps out of his dorm room and locks it. 

“So have you picked a new location?” Shuichi asks as they walk side by side down the dorm room together. Damn Kokichi  _ really  _ wanted to hold hands with Shuichi. He just had to wait for a few more moments. 

“Yep! But the catch is...you have to close your eyes! It’s a surprise.” Kokichi giggles. He sees Shuichi’s curious face shine through, as they walk down the steps of the dorm building, they walk outside the front door. Hope’s Peak Campus is pretty big. 

“How will I k…know how we’re going?” The phrase is a bit broken, but learning a completely new language isn’t easy. He knows what Shuichi s trying to say though.

“Take my hand and I’ll lead you there,” Kokichi says, a bit too serious and soft for his liking. 

“How will I k..know that I won’t fall?” Shuichi asks nervously, searching for an answer in Kokichi’s eyes. 

“You just have to trust me.” He says sweetly. Fuck. He really hopes that being more direct with his feelings will help Shuichi along. 

“I trust you, Oumie.” He says with a smile, closing his eyes and holding out his hands. 

Kokichi lets out a flustered sigh, as his hands meet Shuichi’s rough hands. Why were they so rough like that? Kokichi didn’t mind though, he was more than happy to hold hands with his beloved. Kokichi hummed a little melody as he led Shuichi to the pool building. He walked inside the huge indoor pool space, and there was no one there. He smiled as he led his detective inside the building. 

“You can open ‘em now!” He sang, grinning at Shuichi’s face.

Shuichi looked rather shocked, but like he expected it. “I thought you said were going somewhere different?” 

“Well my beloved, I  _ am  _ a liar after all, and I thought you knew me~” He teased, ghosting his lips over Shuichi’s ear. The bluenette turned bright red and giggled nervously. “But I thought it would be fun, I brought you a swimsuit too!” 

Shuichi looked away, somewhat...embarrassed? “Sorry, Oumie, I uhh...Can’t swim.” He lied, giving Kokichi a nervous smile. 

Kokichi pushed Shuichi into the pool, with all his clothes still on. Shuichi was bobbing up and down. Oh fuck, he actually couldn’t swim. SHIT. Kokichi ripped his jacket off and was about to jump into the water when Shuichi’s head appeared, but looked...far different. 

“Shuichi?”

Shuichi gurgled something back to him, which he couldn’t understand. He then giggled. “Sorry to keep this from you, Oumie,” Shuichi said softly. 

Shuichi’s hair had changed color, still that beautiful deep blue, but slowly fading to a deep-sea green color that touched the end tips of his hair. His skin color had changed to a warm grayish-blue color, and his eyes were big and black. He had fins on each side of his head, and gills on his neck. His fingers were webbed, as they touched the pool’s edge. Kokichi was speechless, as something inky black swayed in the water. Shuichi looked at the blob and smiled. He held up his tail. It was made up of different pieces and ribbons of fin, all cascading and coming together. Shuichi’s tail was an ombre of a beautiful sea-green, to pitch black, shining scales. 

“I am the Ultimate Siren, Saihara Shuichi. I was found by Hope’s Peak, as the only living siren to date. I speak another language entirely and had to learn about the land, and the language you speak. I had to learn to use my legs, and still do. I am scared of a lot about your world. But Oumie is so kind. I have always loved Oumie. I did not expect him to find out so soon, but alas, it was how they say life or death.” 

Kokichi sat at the edge of the pool, mouth agape. 

Shuichi giggled and gurgled at him once more. Shuichi’s webbed hands met the pool’s edge, as he hoisted himself up to kiss Kokichi. Granted, it wasn’t an actual kiss, but Shuichi was trying damnit. Kokichi momentarily forgot about Shuichi’s confession, to cup his face, and show him how to kiss. Their lips moved softly against each other’s, as Shuichi let out a happy little noise. 

After the kiss, Kokichi was brought back into this bizarre reality. He was in love with a siren, and the siren loved him back.  _ Could be worse. _

Shuichi made the same noise as previous. “What are you saying, Shu?”

“I do not know that words! It is to say when you care about someone deeply, and you want to say how much you do.” Shuichi said, frustrated. 

Kokichi giggled. “I love you.” He said, pressing a kiss to the siren’s forehead. 

“Yes! Those are the words! I love you too Oumie!” Shuichi shouted happily, accidentally pulling Kokichi into the water. 

They both laughed, as Kokichi felt Shuichi’s long, elegant tail wrap around him protectively. They swam and laughed together all day long, Shuichi showing him all his wonderful abilities. Kokichi didn’t even care that his clothes were all wet. 

“We should probably head home now, Shu,” Kokichi says softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Awee okaaay. Will Oumie bring me back soon?” Shuichi asked, pulling himself up onto the poolside. 

“I’ll bring you back if you’re a good boy,” Kokichi replies, wringing out his clothes while pressing a kiss to Shuichi’s wet hair. 

“Oh, Oumie!” Shuichi calls, grasping his boyfriend’s hand. Shuichi plucks one of the obsidian colored scales from his tail and hands it to Kokichi. He then takes one of his long thin fins and hands it to Kokichi. He wraps his hands around Kokichi’s and murmurs something lowly to himself, a faint blue glow emulating from his hands.

He lets go and lets Kokichi see what is in his hands. A beautiful necklace, with a heart-shaped scale, rests in his hands. 

“This is for mates. Will you be mate?” Shuichi asks, his black eyes sparkling like diamonds. 

Kokichi takes the necklace and places it around his neck. “Of course I’ll be your mate my beloved Shuichi,” Kokichi says, tilting the siren’s head so that he can kiss him gently on the lips. 

Shuichi gurgles loudly, and a bright blue light encloses him. Once the blue light fades out, Shuichi has gained his legs back. He holds his hands up to Kokichi, a signal that he needs help getting up. Kokichi hoists his boyfriend up, and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“Do you wanna head back to my dorm? I’ll teach you something new there.” Kokichi says sweetly, grabbing Shuichi’s hand to hold. 

“What’s that?” 

“I’ll teach you how to cuddle silly boy.” Kokichi smiles, booping his nose as they walk across campus. Kokichi grasps the necklace dangling at his neck and smiles. 

Shuichi is his mate. He is Shuichi’s mate. He couldn’t be more happy to be his Oumie. 


End file.
